Winter
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: [ONESHOT] It’s still white outside. But not a pretty white. More like a brownish ugly white. The white you don’t like. The white that makes the fact that winter is ending seem more apparent.


**A/N:** Well this is just all a bunch of fluff. There really is no real meaning to it; there are no main characters so choose whoever you want it to be about.

* * *

_December 21_  
The nights are growing colder here. I've added an extra blanket to my bed. It gets cold after a while. I know you liked the winter, and I'm sure you'd be happy to know that it's snowed a lot this season. I take a lot of long walks by myself, reminiscing about the ones we once took. It's been a while since you left, but I've gotten over it.

_January 17_  
I cut my finger chopping tomatoes today. It didn't hurt much, but it bled a lot. I miss you. These days have drone on and on and on. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it without you here. We were snowed in so I haven't been out much in a couple days. It's very white outside. The sun's been out. It makes the snow real blinding. I'm not sure how much I like it though. I never was a fan of the winter.

_February 3_  
It's still white outside. But not a pretty white. More like a brownish ugly white. The white you don't like. The white that makes the fact that winter is ending seem more apparent. I went outside yesterday, to stretch my legs. I slipped down the steps and that was enough for me.

_February 28_  
It's a leap year this year. That means there will be the Olympics in the summer. I know you don't like muggle sporting events, but I plan watching them anyway. Yesterday I went food shopping. I got your favorite muggle cereal. I ate it for breakfast this morning realizing how bad it tastes. I don't know how you can stand it. You left three months ago today.

_March 14_  
I had dinner out alone last night. I ate a piece of garlic bread, thinking of you. I talked to my mother earlier this morning. I can't really remember what she said, I wasn't listening. Although, I do recall her saying I should quit moping. Before we hung up she told me she loved me. I almost forgot what that sounded like.

_April 2_  
It's early April and already raining. There are lots of clouds and it seems very gray out. I don't go out much, I don't need to. I had a dream last night. I can't remember what it was about but I know you were in it. You were there smiling, I think. I've been missing you a lot lately. The garden looks nice though. I've been working on it pretty hard. You'd be proud. I know you always liked the flowers. The rain is helping them, too.

_May 16_  
Those April showers didn't bring my May flowers. They died late in the month. I'm sorry. I saved a lily though. A white one too. Those were your favorites. The rain is gone and it's been sunny a lot. A bit windy but overall nice. Of course nothing is nice without you. I wish you'd come back. But I know you won't. I know you can't.

_June 25_  
It's hot and humid now. Summer used to be my favorite season. But then you showed me winter. I like winter now. The white everywhere is much better than the yellow and the sweat. I think I will come up and see you soon. I really want too. Its hell down here let me tell you.

_July 10_  
I've been sick a lot lately. I'm not sure what's wrong with me now. Its 98 degrees and I'm freezing. I must have hypothermia or something. If you were here you'd tell me to go see a healer. Maybe I'll take your advice.

_July 18_  
I went to the healer's yesterday. I'm sick. They're moving me in as an in-patient soon, which I'm not looking forward too. It will be like winter there though. With all the white and all the cold. Well I should be going soon. My mom said she'd watch over the house for me. I hope I never see it again. Lately it's been making me sick to my stomach to be in there. Probably because a few days ago I cleaned out the attic and found all your old things.

_July 27_  
They moved me into your old room. 3982. It's the same as I remember. They've shoved a tube into my arm and put a wire above my upper lip like they did you. Nobody's seen what I have before. It must be like what happened to you, nobody really knows what it is. I still get cold at night. I had to get out of bed last night to get another blanket. I almost died getting out of bed. I can barely walk.

_August 4_  
I am missing the Olympics because I am here. There's no muggle TVs I can watch. You were in my dream last night. I forgot what it was again, but I saw you clearer than ever. It was nice actually. I can't stand up anymore. My legs are numb and won't move. My fingers are fat and swollen, like my all of my arms. I feel nauseous a lot too. Thankfully they keep a bucket by my bed which I fill up daily.

_August 20_  
It's been colder than ever here. It's not very fun if you ask me. I saw my reflection in a spoon yesterday. I could have sworn it wasn't me, but I was the only one there being fed. I can't move my arms so they send people in to feed me. I really don't see the point anymore. I really don't know why they keep doing it. I should tell them to stop. It's not like I'll be able to do anything anymore.

_August 21_  
I asked them if they could end it for me. They said alright after a lot of persuading. It takes a lot for me to get words out. They are all slurred and unclear. It makes me real tired too.

_August 22_  
Tomorrow they're doing it. Tomorrow I'll see you. Oh, how excited I am. I haven't been excited this long in a while. You were in my dream again. You were smiling. I woke up startled and panting. I can't move at all. All I can move is my eyes. I can't even swallow anymore. They have to inject food into me. They told my mom. She got all sappy, like she always is. She was talking but I wasn't listening. The curtains were opened for once. Seeing the sun shining outside made me a bit jealous. I am freezing in here while people are outside playing in the sunshine. I'll be seeing you soon. Tomorrow, finally.

_August 28_  
They stopped injecting into me. They told me it was procedure. I really wish this starvation thing would hurry up. I think my insides are eating each other up if they aren't all vegetables yet. Hopefully tonight, but I've been telling myself that every night. I say they just take out the breathing machine, but they won't. They've let the widow open and they turned my head so I could see outside. I watch the colors of the sky change. It is so beautiful. I never really realized it before, but it really is. It's been nine months since they took you away. Nine months since I've seen you. Hopefully I'll see you soon.


End file.
